


A Dream Worth Keeping

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this...really happening?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Worth Keeping

The wet, gloopy sand gathered in between his toes as the waves crashed up against the shore, breaking and showering them in a fine mist. David Archuleta shivered, hugging his arms to himself, a giggle passing through full, red lips. His hazel eyes fell upon the ocean, watching the water roll and sway under the moonlight. He shook again as the wind picked up slightly. "W-What are we doing here, Cook?" He asked, curiosity furrowing his brows; his green-brown gaze now met the light sea-foam of the aforementioned person.

David Cook smiled, arms reaching out to envelope the youth; he complied gratefully, taking to the man's embrace. A soothing heat washed over him as their bodies met. The younger David sighed contentedly. "Thank you," he mumbled. Lifting his head, he peered at the older man. "Are you...okay, Cook?" He found himself actually trying to break the gaze; Cook was staring at him with such intensity it was overwhelming. He cleared his throat before trying again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Fingers now lay on his cheek. David licked his lips and drew in a breath. His heartbeat kicked up, thundering in his chest; he was sure the older man could hear it, it was so loud. Then again, maybe not. The waves crashed, echoing in the background, spraying them with water. The smell of salt lingered in the air and palm trees danced among the breeze. Why did they come to the beach anyway? It wasn't exactly hot enough to go swimming yet. And David knew for a fact that Cook didn't really care for the water. "So, um, yeah..." He trailed off awkwardly. Cook needs to stop staring at him like that. It was making him nervous. Well, more nervous than he already was.

"Yeah," Cook echoed. He took David in another embrace, his arms wrapping around the youth's lithe form. "There's a reason I took you out here, Archie." Fingers now dipped underneath his chin, holding David's head up. Hazel eyes a lit with anticipation, he said, "Really? Well, what is it, Cook?" Those green eyes never wavered as he then hunkered down, closing the space between the two of them. Scruffy facial hair tickled his face, crinkling his nose; warm, soft lips pressed into his. Eyes drooped, body relaxed, he returned the kiss, arms hooking up around the older man's neck. "I love you, Archie," he whispered between kisses, holding David to him. "I love you...and I just..." He pulled back and fumbled through the pocket in his jeans, revealing a tiny box.

David's heart leaped in his throat. "You...what?" He swallowed visibly. "Is t-that what I---"

"Will you marry me, David James?" Cook stumbled down to one knee, holding the box in his palm. "Will you be mine forever?"

For a moment there was silence. The older man observed that David was standing completely still, his chest heaving gently, eyes fixated on the white gold band. Occasionally, he would lick his lips. "David?"

Without a word of warning, the youth lunged forward, tackling Cook to the ground in a fierce hug. "Ow! Archie, ow! What are you--"

"Of course I w-will," He stammered, tears bright in his eyes. A few managed to escape, cascading down his cheek. "Y-Yes. I...Oh, _Cookie_." He kissed the older man numerous times: On his cheek, nose, and finally his mouth, lingering all the while Cook slipped the engagement band on his ring finger. "Oh my g-gosh," He sniffled, placing his hand in front of him to look at it. "Is this...really happening?" He turned his focus to Cook. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

The aforementioned man shook his head. "It's real, baby." He leaned in and captured his mouth again. "I want you to be mine for always."

David wiped his nose before dipping his head, cradling Cook's face with his non-germ covered hand; lips met. "I'm yours."

The tide then pushed up to the shore again, spraying them both. "Oh gosh! My pants! They're soaked through!"

Cook gave a hearty laugh. "Let's go get changed, then." He laughed a second time as David fell backwards just as the waves came around. "Gahhh! Now I'm completely wet!" He exclaimed, shaking. "I-It's cold...!"

"Oh, come here baby," Cook said, picking him up bridal style. David gasped. "H-Hey! What are you doing? I can w-walk myself. I'm not a baby."

"You're _my_ baby," He shot back. "Besides, I'm just practicing. You know, for the wedding," He added when he noticed David's confused stare.

"Oh! R-Right," David grinned, giggling. He gazed at the white gold ring wrapped around his finger. "So I'm definitely not dreaming then."

"Nope. This is most definitely real."

A brief quiet moment settled in between them as the reality of it all sank in. Then David spoke, his voice soft, "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
